PC:7 Rabbit (JoeNotCharles)
= 7 Rabbit = Summary Fluff Background 7 Rabbit is court astronomer in Choca Paquiliz, the Kingdom of Glad Weeping, one of the golden Dwarven realms of the Valley of Bone. For years he has studied the signs and portents of the heavens, and kept the mathematics of the complicated Long Calendar, a cycle of years that counts major events over millenia. Five years ago he made a horrible discovery - he believes the current Long Cycle will end with a terrible cataclysm, perhaps even the end of the world! After several years of calculations and searching, he also found hope - a prophecy says that disaster can be averted if the "Warriors of the Storm", a group of stranges from the "Ocean of Chaos" descends into Xibalba, the underworld, and performs a series of tasks to appease the gods. He believes that the Ocean of Chaos means the Shifting Seas, and that the Warriors of the Storm can be found or assembled there. As soon as 7 Rabbit was sure of his calculations, his elder brother 6 Eagle (Chicoace Cuauhtli) volunteered to take up the quest. 6 Eagle was a famed warrior and champion athlete, the natural choice for such a task. He entered the portal - and was never heard from again. 7 Rabbit waited for 2 years for 6 Eagle to return, performing his other duties and calling for another champion. But most were skeptical of his prophecy - making it to the end of a Long Cycle is normally a cause for great celebration, so his result was against all tradition. Nobody else volunteered, and few even believed. At last 7 Rabbit decided that too much time had passed. H.alf of the remaining years of the Long Cycle were gone, and time was slipping away. Though he was not an adventurous or especially brave Dwarf, he had to take on the search for the world's saviours himself. Recently, he found 6 Eagle held captive by a necromancer and freed him. However in 6 Eagle's journey, something had destroyed his mind, and he is now living in a hospice, requiring round the clock care. 7 Rabbit's adventuring has been curtailed as he takes care of his brother, but he knows that he must some day return to his quest, as the calendar keeps moving forward. Appearance Age: 50 Gender: Male Height: 4'9" Weight: 220 lb. 7 Rabbit is very tall and stout for a Dwarf, but he runs to fat rather than muscle. He has a brownish curly beard and hair, and weak, watery eyes that blunt the impact of his imposing frame. Along the side of his neck is a blue, spiraling tattoo, which appeared while he was unconscious after being attacked by Marley the spellscarred. He wears colourful armour of overlapping leather plates with a gaudy feathered headdress. He carries an ornate jaguar skull mask with him for use in religious ceremonies, as well as an intricately carved rod used in calendrical and astronomical calculations. He also carries a gigantic, ceremonial obsidian studded war club (mechnically equivalent to a craghammer). Despite his weak appearance, he is skilled in its use from sparring with his brother. Personality Alignment: Good 7 Rabbit is shy and seems nervous in new situations, but when he relaxes he has a quick wit and a joke for every occasion. He has an open innocence that many people find disarming and likable. When his attention is engaged and he forgets his surroundings, he tends to babble enthusiastically. Hooks What happened to 6 Eagle? In the Valley of Bone, 7 Rabbit was able to cast magic rituals based on the movements of the stars, but on arriving in Daunton he found that his ritual magic no longer worked. He is trying to learn as much about the local ways of magic as possible, and is constantly searching for arcane tomes and knowledge. If 7 Rabbit ever returns to the Kingdom of Glad Weeping, he may find that the priests have stripped him of his position for abandoning his duties. He would need to find some way to redeem himself in order to return to society and regain access to his Valley of Bone magics. One of 7 Rabbit's ancestors, the priest Xoxoctical, descended into the underworld to gain the Blessing of Second Life, becoming a powerful undead (perhaps a mummy or lich). 100 years ago he left to found a kingdom somewhere else in the world. 7 Rabbit suspects his great-uncle's journey may hold clues to the task that the Warriors of the Storm must perform, so he is keeping his ears open for rumours of an undead realm outside the Valley of Bone. (If he ever finds this kingdom, Xoxoctical might just as well be angered at the disturbance as helpful...) Kicker 7 Rabbit's kicker is his quest to assemble a specific group of adventurers to return to the Valley of Bone. The precise criteria for joining are complex, but he's sure he'll know them when he sees them. The Warriors of the Storm His research suggests the Warriors of the Storm contain 5 archetypes (though he could be wrong): * The Leader - An organizer and tactician, or perhaps just an inspirational motivator. Not necessarily the strongest or smartest of the group, but the one that holds them together. * The Warrior - The muscle of the group. The one that meets the physical challenges. * The Sage - The one with the knowledge or insight to see what must be done. * The Healer - As both diplomat and healer, this one heals wounds and smooths over difficulties. * The Trickster - A wild card, the one that brings chaos to the groups' actions and gives them the edge they need to beat Fate. Right now 7 Rabbit is considering: * The Leader - Raiyek? Les Ghental? Eloan? * The Warrior - Kruk? Kamotz? Kruor? * The Sage - Gil? Lilli? * The Healer - Kamotz? Kruor? * The Trickster - Kruk? Papolstaanas? Lilli? He hasn't even considered the possibility that he himself might fill one of these roles. Ministats Rabbit Init: +2 Speed: 5 Perception:14 Insight: 19 AC: 19 Fort: 18 Ref: 18 Will: 17 HP: 56/56 Surges: 10/10 Surge Value: 14 AP: 1 Str:10 Con:19 Dex:8 Int:17 Wis:12 Cha:15 Powers: color=green Eldritch Blast Dire Radiance Fate of the Void Warlock's Curse /color color=red Second Wind Vampiric Embrace Frigid Darkness Racing Fire of Ulban Boots of the Fencing Master Blackleaf Gloves /color color=gray Armor of Agathys Hunger of Hadar Fevered Certainty of Caiphon Brooch of Shielding +1 Leather Armour of Dark Majesty +1 /color color=yellow Talent Shard Talent Shard Ghoststrike Oil Whetstone of Venom Glowstone /color /sblock Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Melee Basic damage: 1d10+8 = 1d10 (Craghammer base) +2 (1/2 Con mod from Melee Training) +2 (feat: Dwarven Weapon Training) +1 (enhancement: Pact Craghammer +1) +2 (item: Bracers of Mighty Striking) +1 (Craghammer held 2-handed) Ranged Basic damage: 1d10+7 = 1d10 (Eldritch Blast base) +4 (Con mod) +2 (feat: Dwarven Weapon Training) +1 (enhancement: Pact Craghammer +1) Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 10 (Class 6 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf Cast-Iron Stomach: +5 racial bonus to saving throws vs poison Dwarven Resilience: can use Second Wind as a minor action Dwarven Weapon Proficiency: gain proficiency in throwing hammer and warhammer Encumbered Speed: move at normal speed even when wearing armour or under a heavy load Stand Your Ground: can move 1 square less from effects that push, pull or slide; can make a saving throw to avoid falling prone due to an attack Class Features Warlock (Star Pact) Warlock's Curse: Once per turn as a minor action you can place a Warlock's Curse on the nearest enemy you can see. If you hit a cursed enemy with an attack, you may (after seeing your damage roll) decide to deal 1d6 extra damage. You may only deal extra damage once per round. Fate of the Void: When an enemy under your Warlock's Curse drops to 0 hp or fewer, you gain a +1 bonus to a single d20 roll you make during your next turn (attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check). This bonus is cumulative. Prime Shot: When none of your allies are neared to a target than you are, you gain a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Shadow Walk: On your turn, if you move at least 3 squares from where you started, you gain concealment until the end of your next turn. Regional Benefits Valley of Bone: +1 to Endurance checks; +2 to monster knowledge checks involving the undead (+4 if the undead are from the Valley of Bone); +2 to diplomacy checks involving undead they have correctly identified (+4 if the undead are from the Valley of Bone) Feats Level 1 - Melee Training (Con): When making a melee basic attack, use you Con mod instead of your Str mod for the attack roll, and half your Con mod instead of your Str mod for the damage roll. Level 2 - Improved Fate of the Void: Fate of the Void grants an additional +1 bonus to the d20 roll. Level 4 - Dwarven Weapon Training: You gain proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with all axes and hammers. Level 5 bonus - Versatile Expertise (Hammer): You gain a +1 feat bonus to attack rolls when using a hammer as a weapon or as an implement. Level 6 - Sacrifice to Caiphon: When you attack with a warlock encounter power that has targets, and you miss all of them, you can deal damage to yourself equal to the power's level in order to immediately recover the power. Skills and Languages Languages Common (Allarian), Dwarven (Magari) Powers Powers Known Level 1 At-Will Attack: Eldritch Blast Level 1 At-Will Attack: Dire Radiance Level 1 Encounter Attack: Vampiric Embrace Level 1 Daily Attack: Armor of Agathys Level 2 Utility: Fevered Certainty of Caiphon Level 3 Encounter Attack: Frigid Darkness Level 5 Daily Attack: Hunger of Hadar Level 6 Utility: Racing Fire of Ulban Powers to Hit }} Implement Damage: +7 = +4 (Con mod) +2 (feat: Dwarven Weapon Training) +1 (enhancment: Pact Craghammer +1) Equipment Items Carried Weight carried: 59 lb Normal load: 100 lb = 10 (Str) x 10 Heavy load: 200 lb = 10 (Str) x 20 Maximum drag load: 500 lb = 10 (Str) x 50 Items in Storage Total value of items carried and in storage: 7924 gp Wish List * Pact Craghammer +2 (Level 7) * Brooch of Shielding +2 (Level 8) - advancement of the Laughing Man * Mask of the Eye Leech (Level 8) * The Resplendent Finery (Item Set): Resplendent Gloves (Level 5), Resplendent Boots (Level 6), Resplendent Circlet (Level 7), Resplendent Cloak +2 (Level 8) * The Shadowdancer's Garb (Item Set): Shadowdancer's Cloak +2 (Level 9), Shadowdancer's Mask (Level 10), Shadowdancer's Gloves (Level 11), Shadowdancer's Boots (Level 12) Tracking Recreated at level 5 after being lost in the wiki move. Items Started with 4480 gp worth of items at level 5. Spent: Pact Craghammer +1 (520 gp) Adventurer's Kit (15 gp) Rod (12 gp) Brooch of Shielding +1 (680 gp) Leather Armour of Dark Majesty +1 (840 gp) Skull Mask, Heroic Tier (1000 gp) Bracers of Mighty Striking, Heroic Tier (520 gp) Glowstone, Heroic Tier (200 gp) 2 Talent Shards, Level 8 (125 gp each) Ghoststrike Oil, Level 8 (125 gp) Whetstone of Venom, Heroic Tier (160 gp) Total: 158 gp remaining * The Undead Hunter - 1444 gp, Boots of the Fencing Master Total: 158 gp carried, 1444 gp in storage * Spend 840 gp from storage on Blackleaf Gloves Total: 158 gp carried, 604 gp in storage XP Level 5 Created with 5500 XP. * The Undead Hunter - 2441 XP Advanced to level 6 with 7941 XP. Changes Level 5 None. Level 6 * Learned Racing Fire of Ulban (Warlock Utility 6), Sacrifice to Caiphon (Feat) Judge Comments Level 6 Approval 1 Waiting for approval. Approval 2 Waiting for approval. Status Waiting for approval. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Characters